Billie Piper
Billie Paul Piper (nacida como Lianne Paul Piper el 22 de septiembre de 1982, en Swindon, Wiltshire, Inglaterra) es una actriz y cantante inglesa. Comenzó su carrera artística como cantante de música pop en su adolescencia, centrándose posteriormente en su faceta de actriz. El papel que le dio fama fue el de Rose Tyler en la nueva versión de la mítica serie televisiva de la BBC Doctor Who. Carrera profesional 1998-2001: cantante Billie Piper comenzó su formación artística al obtener una beca, con tan sólo doce años, en la prestigiosa academia Sylvia Young Theatre School de Londres. Tras varias esporádicas apariciones en cine (The Leading Man, 1996; Evita, 1996), televisión y prensa como actriz y modelo ocasional, cuando tenía 14 años el productor discográfico Hugh Goldsmith, director general de Innocent Records, que estaba buscando una cantante para el grupo femenino Spice Girls, se interesó por ella tras verla en una campaña publicitaria de la revista musical Smash Hits. Hizo una prueba, a los productores les gustó su voz y en 1997, bajo el seudónimo artístico dethumb|210px|Billie Piper es Rose Tyler "Billie", se dio a conocer en la gala de los Brit Awards y firmó un contrato con la discográfica Virgin Records para grabar tres álbumes discográficos. El primero de ellos, Honey to the B (1998), lanzó a la nueva popstar y resultó ser un éxito. thumb|left|198pxHoney to the B vendió medio millón de copias en el Reino Unido y dos de sus singles (Because We Want To y Girlfriend) alcanzaron el número 1 en el Reino Unido. Billie se hizo así un hueco en el panorama musical británico, obteniendo dos discos de platino y dos nominaciones a los Brit Awards en 1999. En su país, su fama iba en aumento y sus apariciones televisivas se multiplicaron en programas de actualidad y docurealities que la promocionaban como pop idol: This is Your Life (1998), Billie Wants You! (1999), Melinda's Big Night In (Febrero-1999), Never Mind the Buzzcocks (Marzo-1999), Young Entertainers (Junio-1999), Party in the Park 2000 (2000), Dale's All Stars (2000), MTV Select (Octubre-2000), Winton's Wonderland (Diciembre-2000) o Victoria Wood with All the Trimmings (Diciembre-2000). Sin embargo, la promoción de su disco de debut en Estados Unidos no obtuvo el éxito esperado. Tras la gira americana, Piper comenzó a preparar su segundo álbum, Walk of life, cuyo lanzamiento tuvo lugar a finales del año 2000, esta vez bajo el nombre artístico de "Billie Piper". Pese a que los dos singles previos a la publicación del disco (Day & Night y Something Deep Inside) tuvieron cierto éxito (alcanzaron el puesto #1 y el #4, respectivamente, en Reino Unido) el LP no tuvo la misma suerte. La presión de la discográfica, que esperaba mejores resultados, y el escaso éxito de ventas forzaron a Billie a tomar la decisión de abrir un paréntesis indefinido en su carrera musical para centrarse en su verdadera vocación: la interpretación. 2001 en adelante: actriz 2039 A partir de 2001, Billie retomó su formación como actriz tanto en Londres como en Los Ángeles.thumb|172px Obtuvo algunos pequeños papeles en miniseries (The Canterbury Tales, 2003) y telefilmes (Bella and the Boys, 2004) de la BBC y en alguna película (The Calcium Kid, 2004), pero no fue hasta el año 2004 cuando el director de casting Andy Pryor le ofreció el papel que le daría mayor fama, el de Rose Tyler, la compañera de El Doctor (Christopher Eccleston/David Tennant) en una versión renovada de la veterana serie de la BBC Doctor Who. Piper interpretó este personaje en las dos primeras temporadas (2005-2006) y en el especial de Navidad de 2005. Tras abandonar la serie en el verano de 2006, Piper volvió a encarnar al carismático personaje en seis episodios de la 4ª temporada (2008) y en un doble episodio especial de Navidad 2009-2010 que supuso la despedida del actor David Tennant como intérprete del personaje protagonista. Su interpretación más reciente ha sido la de la prostituta de lujo Belle de Jour en la serie Secret Diary of a Call Girl Vida personal Tras una relación sentimental, en 1999, con Ritchie Neville, miembro del grupo musical 5ive, Piper contrajo matrimonio, en mayo de 2001 en Las Vegas, con el DJ radiofónico Chris Evans, dieciseis años mayor que ella. Finalmente se divorciarían tras seis años de convivencia, en mayo de 2007. Siete meses después, en diciembre de 2007, volvió a casarse, esta vez con el actor Laurence Fox, con quien tiene un hijo, Winston James, nacido el 21 de octubre de 2008. En 2007, la revista Broadcast incluyó a Billie Piper en el puesto número 6 en su lista "Hot 100" de actores y actrices más influyentes, siendo la primera mujer en dicha lista tras los cinco primeros puestos copados por hombres.thumb|194px Premios y nominaciones Premios ''' 1998 – Smash Hits Awards: Princesa del Pop 1999 – Smash Hits Awards: Mejor intérprete femenina 1999 – Smash Hits Awards: Mejor intérprete femenina 2005 – The National Television Awards: Actriz más popular 2005 – BBC Face Of The Year 2005 – BBC Drama Awards: Mejor actriz 2006 – The South Bank Show Awards: El premio al mejor avance - Talento británico ascendente 2006 – TV Choice/TV Quick Awards: Mejor actriz 2006 – The National Television Awards: Actriz más popular 2006 – BBC Drama Awards: Mejor actriz 2006 – Tric Awards: Mejor nuevo talento 2006 – GQ Magazine Awards: Mujer del año 2006 – BBC Drama Awards: Éxito del año '''Nominaciones 1998 – Smash Hits Awards: Mejor nueva actuación 2006 – Broadcasting Press Guild Awards: Mejor actriz (rol en Doctor Who y Shakespeare) 2006 – BAFTA Cymru Awards: Mejor actriz 2007 – TV Choice/TV Quick Awards: Mejor actriz Mansfield Park 2008 – Rose d'Or: Premio especial por mejor entretenedora (por Secret Diary of a Call Girl). 2009 – Ewwy Award: Mejor actriz en una serie de comedia(por Secret Diary of a Call Girl) Filmografia hasta hoy Televisión Music Chronicles (1999) The Canterbury Tales (BBC One, 2003) - 1 episodio Bella and the Boys (BBC Two, 2004) - TV movie Doctor Who (BBC One, 2005-2006, 2008, 2009-2010 ) ShakespeaRe-Told (BBC One, noviembre-2005) - 1 episodio Masterpiece Theatre: The Ruby in the Smoke (BBC One, 2006) - TV movie Mansfield Park (ITV, 2007) - TV movie Masterpiece Theatre: The Shadow in the North (BBC One, 2007) - TV movie Secret Diary of a Call Girl (ITV2, 2007-2011) A Passionate Woman (BBC, 2010) – Miniserie Cine Evita (1996) - Sin acreditar The Leading Man (1996) - Sin acreditar The Calcium Kid (2004) Cosas que hacer antes de los 30 (2005) Spirit Trap (2005) La Sombra del Norte (2007) Discografia Honey to the B (1999) Walk of Life (2000) The Best of Billie (2005) The B-Sides Collection (2007) en:Billie Piper Categoría:Reparto de Doctor Who Categoría:Actores de Doctor Who que existen en el UDW Categoría:Entrevistados en Doctor Who Confidential